Armed Forces of Mordusia
Under Construction Emblem The Morduscross is the battle flag of Mordusia and by extension the flag of the armed forces. Jurisdiction Mordusia maintains a powerfull military who numbers approximately 2'000'000 strong, includng 1'500'000 in service and 500'000 in reserve. The military falls under the department of defense (dod) which is by far the single largest department in Mordusia in terms of personel and funds attributed. The Imperial Diet has jurisdiction over the dod. The Commander Militant is the supreme leader of the Armed Forces, answering directly to the National Security Council. The National Security Council, headed by the Prime Minister, has direct jurisdiction over the security of the country, and by extent, over the military, secretary of defense, national security advisor and commander militant. Organization The Military is organized into four distinct parts: -Central Army Command -Air Force Command -Central Navy Command -Central Strategic Command Federal Army Headquarters The Mordusian Federal Army is based in Fort Staag, Ostgrad. It has State headquarters in New Ardommas, Sammodra, Talan, Sayoon, Port Saint-John, Hosamia, Cormorant, Adubura and Port Morgan, Sanctimor. These are seperate from the heads of the State guard. Command The Army is under the command of the Legatus Mordi. Residing in Ostgrad, he reports directly to the Chief of Staff. The Army is divided into four fronts, one for each state excluding Talasor. Each front is commanded by a field marshal. In turn, a corps is commanded by a general, and a regiment by a colonel. The Federal army has 916'000 active, equiped troops at any given time. Vehicles Tanks The Army's main battle tank is the Nakil 1A3. Meter thick armor, coupled with high speed and visibility would make this tank a highly proficient vehicle. Adding a turret with a double electrothermal chemical autocanon, a high velocity chaingun, a mortar and two missile launchers makes the Nakil a fighting machine capable of decemating regiment after regiment of ennemy troops. It is used as a land superiority vehicle, capable of taking out any armored land vehicle with its autocanons, devastating against infantry with its dual chaingunes, and even capable of taking out low altitude aircraft with its dual missile launchers. Like all tanks it is vulnerable to medium altitude helicoperts and jet fighter/bombers. Mechanized combat vehicles The leading mechanized combat vehicle in the Federal Army is the Spartan II. A heavily armored, yet superbly manoeuvrable combat vehicle. Hosting a 30mm main gun, a machine gun double missile lanchers and a smoke dispenser, the Spartan II can take out light to medium armor vehicles and infantry. It excels in supporting the Nakil tank divisions against anti-tank vehicles and SSM launchers. It often is accompanied by SAM platforms and when on tactical long range mission, by SSM platforms. The Spartan II can defend itself against most battle tanks, but it is not meant to fight them. It is vulnerable to air and missile attack. Recentl, the army has purchased a number of Arica "Shalmaneser" Heavy Armoured Personnel Carriers to transport troops. Armored security vehicles The Cerberus acts as the Army's main security and counterinsurgency vehicle. Armed with a turret mounted automatic weapon, it is highly effective againt infantry and light vehicles, but does not stand up to medium or heavy armor, being primarily a security enforcment vehicles. Artillery The Army uses a number of artillery pieces. The light arillery often used by infantry and motorized rifle divisions is the standard Mordusian ultralight field howitzer. Due to its very minimal weight, it can be carried by infantry divisions. It is very effective against all types of armor, especially light and medium. It is also used to destroy light ennemy fortifications. Two main weapon platforms are used for SAM and SSM. Following the decomission of the old BM-21s, the army had to look for a modern replacement. The Panzerwerfer M-2000 MRLS was their answer. Walker Military Industries Inc.'s latest and newest weapon had been developed in collaboration with Hosamian and government military experts. It drastically reduced the reloadime, while keeping huge power and accuracy. A heavier armor also made it a much more potent wean than its predecessor. Infantry Regular The standard Mordusian foot soldier is a well trained, superbly disciplined trooper. Equiped with armor, life support systems, integrated radio and armed with grenades, pistols and the Hail assault rifle; their job is infantry superiority and operations in places that vehicles cannot access. Anti-tank Some soldiers are specialized in taking out ennemy armored vehicles with anti-tank missiles. These soldiers receive extra, speific taining and sport a rocket launcher in addition to the standard trooper's regular equipment. Federal Air Force Headquarters The Air Force, like the Army and Strategic Command, is headquartered in Ostgrad, Talasor. Like the Army it also has additional headquarters in the other states well as in the colonies. Command The head of the Air Fore is the Mordusian Grand Air Marshal, who resesides in the capital. Additionaly, every Air Force front is commanded by an Air Marhal, every corps is commanded by a general and every squadron by a colonel. Aircraft Fighters The Supermarne is the standard air superiority stealth fighter of the Mordusian Federal Air Forces. The Supermarine comes in different variants: The Shawshank and the Stalwart variants are both air superiority jets. The Stalwart is a heavy fighter, specialzed in air superiority. The Shawshank is an interceptor that excels at destroying ennemy targets quickly before it is actually spotted on radar. The Stork variant on the other hand, specializes in air support for ground troops, and is a reknown "tank buster". Bombers The Blackadder is the Air Force's primary multipurpose bomber. It is capable of a large variety of tasks, from cluster bombing to anti ship missions, it is truly a multirole, polyvarent aircraft. It is also capable of nuclear strikes, being Mordusia's prime nuclear wapons platform. The Blackadder, being a nuclear ordonance platform, is under joint command of the Air Force and Strategic Command. The GLI-113 Ank'ríat is the air force's newest bomber, and the result of the Senate's search for a long range strategic bomber. With devastating firepower, capable of droping literaly tones of bombs from super high altitudes, equiped with the most modern stealth systems available; the Ank riat truly has incredible firepower, capable of flying at mach 2. This truly is the air force's ultimate weapon of destruction. Federal Navy Headquarters The navy is split in two commands: west coast and east coast. The High command of the navy is in Ostgrad, the east coast command is iTalan, Sayoon and the west coast command is in New Ardommas, Sammodra. Command The supreme commander of the navy is the Grand Admiral, who resides in Osgrad, Talasor. Each command is under the control of an admiral, with large fleets being under the command of vice-admials, medium sized fleets under rear admirals and small fleets/squadrons under commodores. Warships Aircraft supercarriers After the decommission of the Styx class carriers, the Indestructible class became Mordusia's aircraft carrier type. Dreadnoughts With the expansion of the navy, all Mordusian dreadnoughts have been decommissioned. Cruisers The decommission of the navy's dreadnoughts and its upgrade to blue water capacity proved to be challenges for naval designers. Large battleships had become obsolete against carrier battlegroups, but these same carriers needed, nevertheless, escort ships capable of engaging in anti ship mwarfare. This led to the establishment of a sizeable force of cruisers, designed to escort and protect the carriers from ennemy ships. The Carranzei Class is currently utilized by the navy. Destroyers' Even with the decommission of large dreadnoughts, there was still an important need for escort anti-air and anti-submarine ships. Destroyers were built and they fitted their task perfectly, designeed to wipe out ennemy aircraft and submarines. The Ilium Class guided missile destroyer is currently in service. Corvettes and patrol boats These are considered light ships and are not used in combat. Instead, they are used to patrol civilian and national waters and fight piracy and smugling Attack submarines These silent predators are designed to take out large vessels like battleships and cruisers. advanced electronicand radar weaponry, found only on frigates and destroyers, is required to spot and sink them. Capital ships are extremly vulnerable to these silent killers. The Tenerife class SSH is the most used in the Federal Navy. Tenerife Class attack submarines make up the bulk of the submarine forces. Balistic submarines These submarines act as mobile NBC WMD lauch platforms. Remaining very deep in the water until they strike. They use advanced stealth technology and are only detectable by othemarines, frigates and destroyers, and even then, they must be very unlucky to be found. The Navy currently maintains 28 Cadiz Class SSBN. Central Strategic Command Headquartes The Central Strategic Command is headqurtered in ostgrad. It is the command center for all Mordusian NBC WMDs. Nuclear Weapons Mordusia retains the right to produce nuclear weapons and use them in war for any reason against any target. The exact number of nuclear warheads currently in service is unknown, due to the very secritive nature of the military in general, but it is estimated that the country retains several thousands of warheads. Biological Weapons One of the most secritive branches of the Mordusian government, the Biological Weapons Command is a shadow organism. Their very headqurters is unknown and more so are their research centers. That is approximately all this is known, they have a large number of research and test centers scattered throughout the country. Chemical Weapons Although still very secretive, the chemical warfare command is known to have produced several of Mordusia's weapons, such as napalm and white phosphorus. Other less common and more destructive technology is largely kept secret. Weapons testing The CSC also oversees many of the military's weapons testing and development. As the defense indutry is private, work is sub contracted to private researchers who opperate as military agents. Although the exact location of the CSC's weapons testing areas is unknown, there are rumours that some are located in military bases in New Mordusia.